Study Date
by WonderlandInParadise
Summary: Obviously, Percy is really bad at math (um, Mrs Dodds, hello?). So, his eleventh grade math teacher has assigned his girlfriend - the math genius - to be his tutor. Annabeth drags Percy to the library for a study date. But Percy's got other ideas... Percabeth fluff, rated T for kissing and making out, one shot. R&R, F&F?


**Hi guys! Here's another Percabeth one-shot. Yeah, I'm really free (on the car while my mom drags me around). If any one is wondering, I'll start on my crossover story soon.**

"Come on!" Annabeth pulled Percy through the grand silver painted swinging doors of what Percy could only perceive as his version of a torture chamber: the library.

"But, Annabeth..." he whined, trying hard to resist. "Can't we just study at my house?"

Annabeth stopped tugging and put her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, and let you be distracted Mrs Jackson's - sorry, Sally's - cookies and your video games and your general distractions? Oh, sounds just great!"

Percy nodded. "Let's go then!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and resumed her Percy-dragging.

-Line Break-

"Wise Girl, this is SO boring. I hate studying," Percy complained, pushing his math book away.

Annabeth sighed. "I know, but Mr Mastern assigned me to be your tutor. After this we'll go get ice cream, okay? Now, let's try again. For what values of r would the line x + y = r be tangent to the circle x2 + y2 = 4?"

And so, after what Percy felt was about a million years (actually it was fifty-five minutes), he and Annabeth finally finished the five math questions Mr Mastern had given as homework.

"Done!" Percy said triumphantly as he slammed his math book closed. "Now, for ice cream!"

He began to stand up, but Annabeth pulled him down. She pointed at another book. "Mr Mastern said you had to do six additional math problems on top of the questions he gave for homework."

Percy groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Wise Girl... Please..." He flashed his seal eyes at her. Still, Annabeth was firm. "Sorry, Percy, but Mr Mastern said you had to. I can't risk it." Percy pouted and Annabeth just smiled, ruffling his already messy hair. As she cracked the math book open, Percy had an idea. A brilliant idea, the kind that only came in the event of a crisis. As this fit into that category, he supposed it was natural. "If you won't go, I guess I'll have to make you!"

With that, he attacked her - with a kiss. Annabeth giggled and batted him away. "Percy, be serious!"

He did it again. And again. And again. Eventually Annabeth stopped resisting. Then, of course, they began making out. Percy didn't know how long they made out, but out of nowhere, he heard the awkward clearing of throats.

Annabeth immedietely pulled away. There at the end of the table was a brunette girl with a stack of books in her arms. She looked about thirteen and very embarrassed. The name tag on her uniform said, "Desiree Kingsley". She mumbled, "Could you maybe, um, share this table with me, cause, uh, all the other tables are, erm, occupied? Er, if you're not, um, too busy..."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed and Percy could feel his face growing hot as well.

"Sure," Annabeth nodded and started to clear up. Percy saw his chance. "In fact, we were just going. For ice cream."

Before Annabeth could protest, Percy had already swept her away. When he looked back, Desiree was still watching them with an amused look. He waved and she ducked down, hiding her crystal-blue eyes under her wavy hair.

Annabeth fought her way out of Percy's arms. "Seaweed Brain! We are NOT going for ice cream!" Percy grinned and leaned down to say into her ear, "Yes we are. I'll do my math problems there, promise." His grin stretched wider. "If not, I'll have to "attack" you again."

Annabeth seemed to soften. She turned around to face Percy, a smile on her face. "I never said I didn't enjoy the "attack"."

Without looking back, she turned around and ran, yelling over her shoulder, "Last one to the ice cream shop's a hellhound with fleas!"

Percy chased after her, laughing. "Hey! No fair! You're not making it easy for me!"

Annabeth stopped so abruptly Percy crashed into her. She pulled him down to her eye level and whispered, "I'm never going to make it easy for you. Get used to it, Seaweed Brain."

And she kissed him, a slow, soft kiss, sweeter than the taste of ice cream.

**Inspiration struck at the library last week. A couple were supposedly studying, but were actually kissing. I was Desiree, except I didn't clear my throat, I just walked past them, holding in my laughter. It seemed like such a Percabeth scene, I wrote it down. Yesterday, I was bored and started to write this story. And so, another Percabeth one shot was born. R&R, F&F!**

**P.S. Sorry if the math question was not appropriate for Percy. I'm not in eleventh grade. I got that question off the net.**


End file.
